The Flash
The Flash is a live-action superhero series airing on the CW and is the first spin-off of Arrow. The series follows Barry Allen, a forensic scientist working in Central City, who is given super speed after being electrocuted by lightning during a particle accelerator explosion. Barry, with the help of Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells, fights crime in Central City as The Flash. Season 1 Pilot * Nora Allen - ''Stabbed by Eobard Thawne with a kitchen knife * Detective Fred Chyre - Shot by Clyde Mardon * '''Clyde Mardon '- Shot by Joe West Fastest Man Alive * Java - Beaten to death by Multiplex * Danton Black/Multiplex '- Committed suicide by falling out a window * '''Simon Stagg '- Stabbed by Eobard Thawne Things You Can't Outrun * Araz Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist * Raffi Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist * Theresa Howard - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist Going Rogue * Basil Nurblin - Shot by Captain Cold Plastique * Bette Sans Souci - ''Shot by Eiling Power Outage * Daria Kim - Electrocuted by Blackout * Jake Davenport - Electrocuted by Blackout * '''Tony Woodward/Girder '- Electrocuted by Blackout * 'Farooq Gibran/Blackout '- Overloaded himself while trying to kill Flash Out of Time * Cisco Ramon - ''Stabbed by Eobard Thawne: This was an alternate timeline that Flash prevented Rogue Time * Vincent Santini - Shot by Captain Cold * ''Mason Bridges ''- Stabbed by Eobard Thawne Tricksters * Tess Morgan - Killed in a car crash caused by Eobard Thawne * ''Dr Harrison Wells ''- After his appearance was stolen by Eobard Thawne he decomposed All Star Team Up * Bill Carlisle - Killed by Larvan's bees * Lindsay Kang - Killed by Larvan's bees The Trap * '''Hannibal Bates/Everyman '- Shot by Joe West Rogue Air * 'Jake Simmons/Deathbolt '- Shot by Captain Cold Fast Enough * Eddie Thawne - ''Shot himself so Eobard would die * '''Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash '- After Eddie/ the Reverse Flash's ancestor shot himself Reverse Flash was erased from existence Season 2 The Man Who Saved Central City * ''Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm ''- Killed when he and Martin destroyed the Singularity. * Al Rothstein - Killed by Atom-Smasher, his Earth-2 counterpart. * '''Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (Earth-2) - Trapped in a nuclear core by Barry, then absorbed too much energy and overloaded. Flash of Two Worlds * Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (Earth-2) - Turned to glass by Barry, then shattered. Family of Rogues * David Rutenberg - Killed by Lewis Snart with a bomb in his head. * Lewis Snart - Shot by his son Leonard. The Darkness and the Light * Eric Larkin - Shot by Doctor Light. Potential Energy * Russell Glosson/Turtle - Had his brain tissue removed by Wells. The Reverse-Flash Returns * Francine West - Died of MacGregor's Syndrome. Fast Lane * Daniel Burge '''- Melted by Tar Pit Welcome to Earth-2 * Joseph West - Fatally injured by Deathstorm while trying to save Iris. * '''Ronnie Raymond//Deathstorm (Earth-2) - Stabbed in the back by Zoom. * Martin Stein/'Deathstorm' (Earth-2) - Stabbed in the back by Zoom. * Francisco Ramon/Reverb (Earth-2) - Stabbed in the chest by Zoom. Escape from Earth-2 * Hunter Zolomon/The Flash (Time Remnant) - Stabbed by Hunter Zolomon King Shark * Shay Lamden - Killed in the Particle Accelerator explosion. Trajectory * Eliza Harmon'/Trajectory' - Body destroyed by the Speed Force after injecting herself with Velocity-9. Versus Zoom * Ashley Zolomon - Shot by her husband James. Back to Normal * Griffin Grey - Died of old Age while fighting the Flash. * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (Earth-2) '''- Stabbed by Zoom with her icicle. Rupture * '''Dante Ramon/Rupture (Earth-2) - Stabbed by Zoom. The Race of His Life * Henry Allen ''- Stabbed by Zoom. His death was temporarily undone when Barry created Flashpoint. * '''Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (Time Remnent)' - Stabbed in the heart by Zoom * Barry Allen/The Flash (Time Remnent) - Sacrificed himself to save Team Flash * Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (Earth-2) - Captured by the Time Wraiths and shriveled up. However, the Speed Force turned him into Black Flash to hunt down speedsters who mess with time. Season 3 Flashpoint * Edward Clariss/Rival (Flashpoint) '- Shot in the back by Joe * ''Nora Allen - ''Stabbed by future Eobard Thawne Paradox * ''Dante Ramon - Died in a car crash as one of the post-Flashpoint side effects. * '''Edward Clariss/Rival - Thrown against the walls repeatedly in his prison cell by Savitar. Invasion * The President - Disintegrated by the Dominators * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl ''- Consciousness taken by the Dominators: Resurrected when Barry and Oliver stop the Dominators * ''John Diggle/Spartan - ''Consciousness taken by the Dominators: Resurrected when Barry and Oliver stop the Dominators * ''Sara Lance/White Canary ''- Consciousness taken by the Dominators: Resurrected when Barry and Oliver stop the Dominators * ''Thea Queen/Speedy ''- Consciousness taken by the Dominators: Resurrected when Barry and Oliver stop the Dominators * ''Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm ''- Consciousness taken by the Dominators: Resurrected when Barry and Oliver stop the Dominators * ''Martin Stein/Firestorm ''- Consciousness taken by the Dominators: Resurrected when Barry and Oliver stop the Dominators * ''Ray Palmer/Atom ''- Consciousness taken by the Dominators: Resurrected when Barry and Oliver stop the Dominators * ''Mick Rory/Heat Wave ''- Consciousness taken by the Dominators: Resurrected when Barry and Oliver stop the Dominators The Present * ''Iris West - Stabbed through the heart by Savitar. This was prevented when H.R. switched places with Iris, sacrificing himself and ultimately leading to Savitar's destruction. Untouchable * Stuart Holzman - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose. * Julio Mendez - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose. Duet * Digsy Foss - Shot by Moran's men. * Barry Allen/The Flash ''- Shot by Digsy Foss. Was later revealed to still be alive. * Kara Zor-El/''Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Shot by Moran's men. Was later revealed to still be alive. * Cutter Moran - Shot by Foss's men. Abra Kadabra * Abra Kadabra '- Was taken back to Earth--19 by Gypsy to be executed for his crimes. Finish Line * ''H.R. Wells (Earth-16)- Stabbed in the back by Savitar, thinking he was Iris. * 'Hunter Zolomon/Zoom/Black Flash (Earth-2) '- Frozen then shattered by Killer Frost * '''Barry Allen (Time Remnent)/Savitar - Shot by Iris, then erased from existence by the paradox caused by him failing to kill her. Season 4 Mixed Signals * Kurt Weaver - Obliterated inside of an elevator being dropped and violently shaken by Kilg%re's technopathy. Girls Night Out * The Weeper - Killed offscreen by DeVoe. When Harry Met Harry... * Jim Fox - Mauled to death by a stone tiger statue brought to life by Black Bison. Don't Run *'Clifford DeVoe (Original Body)' - Died after transferring his consciousness into the body of Dominic Lanse. *''Dominic Lanse'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him True Colors *'Mina Chaytan/Black Bison'- Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers. *'Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re'- Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers. *'Sylbert Rundine/Dwarfstar'- Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers. *''Becky Sharpe/Hazard - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into her *'Warden Gregory Wolfe''' - Skull crashed by DeVoe with his power-absorbing wheelchair. Subject 9 *''Izzy Bowin/Fiddler'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into her. Lose Yourself *''Matthew Kim/Melting Point'' - Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers. *'Janet Petty/Null' - Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers. *''Edwin Gauss/Folded Man'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him * Ralph Dibny/The Elongated Man - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him. However, he was later revived after Barry rescued him from DeVoe's consciousness and he regained control of his body. Think Fast * Neil Borman/Fallout - Died after being overloaded with radiation by DeVoe, who then used him as a nuclear battery. We Are the Flash *'Clifford DeVoe/Thinker (Consciousness)' - Died after Ralph Dibny regains control of his body after escaping DeVoe's consciousness with Barry; consciousness in DeVoe's chair then terminated by Marlize DeVoe. Season 5 Blocked *Bobby Moretti - done from Vanessa to block, block has shrunk, Bobby bones have been chrushed *'William Lang/Gridlock' - Stabbed in the chest by Cicada with his lightning-shaped dagger *Van'essa Jansen/Block '- Stabbed in the chest with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada The Icicle Cometh *Raelene Sharp/Razorsharp - Impaled in the back by Cicada's lightning-shaped dagger when it boomerangs back to him. O Come, All Ye Faithful *''Barry Allen/The Flash'' - Temporarily dead after Joslyn Jackam strikes him with lightning from her staff; He is revived by Nora using her powers as a makeshift defibrillator. Seeing Red *Kira May - Killed by Cicada *Dwayne Geist - Killed by Cicada *Carl Bork - Stabbed to death with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada *Keisha Moore- Slashed to death by Cicada Cause and XS * Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. * Cisco Ramon/Vibe - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. * Cecile Horton - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. * Ralph Dibny/ Elongated Man - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. * Harrison Sherloque Wells (Earth-221) - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. * Iris West-Allen '' - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. Failure is an Orphan *Dr. Vanessa Ambress - Stabbed to death by the adult Grace Gibbons/Cicada II. Time Bomb *'Orlin Dwyer/ Cicada''' - Impaled in the back by Grace/Cicada II's lightning-shaped dagger. Godspeed *Lia Nelson - Stabbed in the stomach by August Heart/Godspeed with his vibrating hand. Snow Pack *''Thomas Snow''/'Icicle' - Impaled in the back by Grace/Cicada II's lightning-shaped dagger; Icicle is defeated after Thomas suppresses him and erased permanently when Thomas dies. Legacy *'Grace Gibbons/Cicada II' - Erased from existence after Barry destroys Cicada's dagger with the Mirror Gun and her younger self takes the meta-human cure. *Trevor Shinick - Killed when Eobard Thawne phases his hand through his chest; Death averted when Barry and Nora reverse time. *''Nora West-Allen/XS'' - Erased from existence in the new timeline created after the destruction of Cicada's dagger. Season 6 Into the Void *Rachel Rosso - Dies off-screen from HLH cancer. A Flash of the Lightning *'Mitch Romero' - Killed off-screen by Ramsey Rosso's mutated form; He resurrects at the end of the episode. Dead Man Running *'Mitch Romero' - Explodes after Barry Allen overdoses him on dark matter. There Will Be Blood *Dr. Rodrigo - Dies after being infected by Ramsey Rosso's blood. Kiss Kiss Breach Breach *''Cynthia/Gypsy'' - Vaporized after being shot with a transonic-demolecularizer gun by Echo. Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three *Helena Kyle/Huntress (Earth-203) - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of her Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Earth-203) - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of her Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Barry Allen/The Flash (Earth-90) - Disintegrated while reversing the Anti-Matter cannon. *''Mar Novu/The Monitor'' - Life force drained by the Anti-Monitor while possessing Lyla Michaels. *''Iris West-Allen'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Cisco Ramon/Vibe'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Caitlin Snow/Frost'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Nash Wells/Pariah'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Mia Smoak'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''John Constantine'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''John Diggle'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Lois Lane (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Ray Palmer/The Atom'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Lyla Michaels/Harbinger'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-96) - Disintegrated by anti-matter after Lex Luthor uses the Book of Destiny to make himself the new Paragon of Truth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Lucifer Morningstar (Earth-666) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Clark Kent (Earth-167) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Lois Lane (Earth-167) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Jonah Hex (Earth-18) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Lois Lane (Earth-75) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Beth Kane (Earth-99) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Nia Nal/Dreamer'' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Querl Dox/Brainiac 5'' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Lena Luthor'' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Alex Danvers'' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Kelly Olsen'' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Luke Fox (Earth-99) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''John Diggle/ Spartan - ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Felicity Smoak/ Overwatch - ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Thea Queen/ Speedy - ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Lisa Snart/ Golden Glider (Earth 1)- ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Kendra Saunders/ Hawkgirl (Earth 1) ''- Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Carter Hall/ Hawkman (Earth 1) - ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. Marathon *Gene Huskk - Shot with an ultraviolet bullet by Kimiyo Hoshi under orders from Joseph Carver. Season 7 TBA Category:TV